charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurzon
Kurzon was an extremely powerful Upper-Level demon and an enemy of The Source who was banished from the Underworld for inciting a failed coup. Although exiled, Kurzon waited for another oppurtunity to destroy the Source or to take over the Underworld himself if the Source had met his demise. Attack on Powerful Witches When the Charmed Ones vanquished the Source, the Underworld went into chaos; several demons sought the throne and title as Ruler of the Underworld presuming the Source was dead. Kurzon and his followers seized this opportunity to plan to gain control of the underworld. However, The Seer, who was guiding the new, uncoronated Source of All Evil (Cole Turner), foresaw Kurzon's second coup. She told him that there was a powerful witch on his trail, but if he killed her first, he would almost certainly become the next Source. Kurzon didn't know, however, was that he was a pawn in the Seer's plan to become the new Queen of the Underworld. The Seer opposed Cole's intention to make Phoebe his queen, and hoped Kurzon would kill her so she would become Cole's consort instead. He shimmered to the manor, but Piper and Paige fended him off. Kurzon was not happy to find out the Seer had sent him after the Charmed Ones. However, the Seer told him that she knew Phoebe had summoned her future and past selves to help her decide whether to marry Cole. She told him to go after little Phoebe, since her powers were still bound and she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Killing little Phoebe would cause both present Phoebe and old Phoebe to die as well, permanently shattering the Power of Three. Kurzon jumped at this chance; it was understood that any upper-level demon who killed even one Charmed One would be virtually assured of becoming the Source. Kurzon tried to attack little Phoebe, but Cole was protecting her and Kurzon's energy balls didn't even scratch him. Cole threw a fireball at him, and Kurzon realized that Cole was the Source. That night, he tried to go after Cole, but in the process he killed Phoebe's future self, who saw Kurzon's materialization and turned Cole around blocking him from the impact of Kurzon's sword. The Charmed Ones then vanquished him with a Power of Three spell. Powers and abilities As an upper-level demon, Kurzon displayed many powers including a teleportation combination of Shimmering and Fading, and the power to throw energy balls. He was far stronger than the average upper-level demon, and in fact had the same immunity as that of the Source. Like the Source, he could reconstitute himself after being attacked, and could withstand an athame to the heart. Only the Power of Three was able to vanquish him, but The Seer suggested that Cole could have destroyed him with the Source's powers once the Source within him got stronger. Kurzon light shimmering into the manor.jpg|Kurzon's form of shimmering. Kurzon throwing an energy ball.jpg|Energy ball throwing. Kurzon throwing an energy ball (2).jpg|Throwing another energy ball at Paige. kurzon reconstituting himself.jpg|Kurzon reconstituting himself. kurzon light shimmering out.jpg|Kurzon shimmering out. kurzon throwing energy ball in manor.jpg|Holding an energy ball kurzon light shimmering out in front of phoebe.jpg|Kurzon light shimmering out in front of Phoebe. kurzon shimmering into conservatory.jpg|Kurzon shimmering into conservatory kurzon shimmering out just in time.jpg|Kurzon shimmering out, just in time. kurzon shimmering into manor with sword.jpg|Kurzon shimmering in with sword. Appendicies :(Book of Shadows text) Kurzon :An extremely powerful Demon, Kurzon is an enemy of :The Source who was banished from the underworld for :inciting a failed coup. Although exiled, Kurzon still :seeks to destroy The Source and :take over the underworld. :He is too dangerous :to be trusted. Spells To Vanquish Kurzon ::Power of Three spell. :Hell threw you from it's inner core, :But Earth won't hold you anymore. :Since Heaven can not be your place, :Your flesh and blood we now erase. Kurzon's Appearance and Vanquish Image:Kurzoncole.jpg|Kurzon launches an energy ball at Cole 1 Image:Kurzoncole1.jpg|Launches an energy balll at Cole 2 Image:Kurzoncolesource2.jpg|Kurzon glances at Cole Image:Kurzoncolesource3.jpg|Cole glances at Kurzon Image:Kurzoncolesource4.jpg|Cole launches an fire ball Image:Kurzoncolesourcefireball.jpg|Hit with a fire ball Image:Kurzoncolesourcefireball2.jpg|Kurzon discovers Cole is the Source Image:Kurzonseer.jpg|The Seer talks to Kurzon about Cole Image:Kurzonseer2.jpg|Talking with the Seer Image:Kurzonmaterializesmanor.jpg|Materializing in manor for 2nd attack Image:Kurzonattackcole.jpg|Kurzon watches as Cole and Old Phoebe talk Image:Kurzoncolephoebe.jpg|Old Phoebe tries to protect Cole from Kurzon but she is wounded Image:Kurzonvanq.jpg|Charmed One recite vanquish spell Image:Kurzonvanq2.jpg|Kurzon is vanquished Appearances Kurzon appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 4 :The Three Faces of Phoebe Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Deceased Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed